


I'll Come Too

by Theemperor95



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Dom/sub, Engineering Teacher Lip, English Teacher Mickey, M/M, Poetry, Psych Teacher Ian, Secret Relationship, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: This story was inspired by my love of this poem.Ian and Mickey are teaching summer classes right next to each other and getting on each other's nerves. Until Mickey decides to declare war and starts fighting dirty just to shut the giant Ginger up for a little while.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	I'll Come Too

Stupid A/C with its stupid quirks. Why the fuck did they make him schedule an 8 am class if they knew the AC didn't kick in until 10. It was torture. 

His class started filtering at 5 till he couldn't fault them, it was hotter than Satan's asshole in the classroom. Fucking Chicago summers. His class always started promptly at 8, but being the first day of the semester and all, he decides to give his class a few more minutes to find their way. It was 15 minutes later that he decided to introduce himself to the class 

" Hello class, my name is professor Milkovich and this is Poetry 305. If you're not supposed to be here please leave now so we can laugh at you" 

the class snickered as one kid picked up his calculator and bolted

" there's always one idiot" said Milkovich shaking his head.

" So what have you heard about me," Asked Mickey with his too blue stare, as he leaned back on his desk. 

This was his favorite exercise, students always had the wildest rumors about their professors. One girl raised her hand boldly " hi professor, I'm Samantha, I've heard that you're funny as fuck, you curse like a sailor, and the tough-guy persona is just a front" Mickey laughed " anyone else?" A kid with hazel eyes and a brown mop of hair spoke up, ” Hi professor, my name is Gabriel, I heard you punched the old chemistry professor once cause he ate your lunch, and also you got your knuckle tattoos in jail”

Mickey scowled " that rumor still going around?” you idiots have to be real fucking stupid to think they would let someone with a criminal record teach at this fine institution. as for the rest of the rumors, I punched that old prune because he was a homophobe, nothing to do with my lunch”the professor said with an evil grin. 

" All right, without further ado, here's my official introduction: my name is Mickey Milkovich, I'm from Chicago, South Side to be specific, don't ask how I got here, cause fuck if I know, I don't give a fuck what you call me as long as it's a variation of my name,you're in college for a reason so use your fucking brains and mouth" anything else you need to know is in your syllabus. 

The first class was going off without a hitch, the students were bright, the conversation was flowing, and the A/C was starting to do its goddamn job. And of course, that’s when shit started to go downhill for Mickey. 

Just as the discussion on Neruda’s “Ode to the Artichoke” was getting good, a loud rhythmic thump started from the adjacent classroom, “ fucking hell” Mickey exclaimed, interrupting his student’s interesting point, he had no idea there was even a class next-door, no one else in the English department had a class this early. 

Curious now, he got up to move the partition dividing the two classrooms so he could yell at the fucker next door. With the help of two of his students, the heavy partition was moved to reveal a classroom full of students laughing at the person sitting on the desk. “ Hi there Mikahilo”- exclaimed the professor, -“ what can I do you for?”

Mickey’s eyes widened comically when he saw his neighbor “ For fuck's sake Gallagher, I asked you to not call me that, and if you could stop throwing the damn ball against the partition, that would be peachy, motherfucker” 

Professor Gallagher just laughed “ sorry Mick, you know I just like annoying you” Mickey just rolled his eyes “ Cut it out Gallagher, unless you want me to destroy your precious toy and embarrass you in front of your psychos” 

Before Gallagher could answer, Mickey shut the partition. “ So where were we?” Mickey said with a wave of his hand“ What does professor Gallagher teach?” Asked a girl, giving the partition her best rendition of a middle school girl with a crush. “ abnormal psych” answered another girl “ And he’s so dreamy” said a third. Mickey’s growl went unheard by the class. 

“ Well team, class is over, but please read the poem I assigned to you for next class, cause we’ll be working on it all semester”. 

Mickey was packing up his shit for the day when someone cleared their throats behind them. “ Professor Milkovich, I’m sorry about disturbing your class today, I won’t do it again, truce?” Mickey turned around and almost ran into the wall of ginger standing way too close for his liking. 

“ fuck off Firecrotch” grumbled the blue-eyed man 

“ fine Mick, but don’t say I didn’t try” Said Ian with mischief in his eyes.

The alarm went off way too early for Mickey’s liking the next morning, once again he cursed the Dean of the English department for making him schedule a class so fucking early. He rolled over to the other side of the bed, but it was already cold from where his bedmate had left to jump in the shower. 

Mickey hated waking up without a kiss. Just one more thing to add to the burning pile of shit that was his morning. Oh well, his students would just have to deal with a grumpy Un-kissed Mickey. 

At 8:05 Mickey started his class, “ Did everyone read the poem” Mickey grumbled. 

“ yes, Mickey” answered the class. “ Ok, let's get to it then” Mickey turned his back on the class to write the poem on the board:

Understand, I’ll slip quietly

Away from the noisy crowd

When I see the pale 

Stars rising, blooming over the oaks.

I’ll pursue solitary pathways

Through the pale twilit meadows,

With only one dream:

You come too.

As soon as he turned back around from writing the poem from memory, he saw 10 hands go up at once. “ I haven’t asked a single question, so what the fuck do you losers have to say?” Gabe answered “ just wondering why you have the last line of the poem tattooed on your neck” Mickey rubbed the tattoo on the back of his neck by instinct “ its a favorite of mine” is all he said, with a tiny secret smile. 

“ Ok, so what do you think it means?”,

thump thump thump, “ Fucking Gallagher! quit it with the ball, man!” Yelled Mickey, interrupting his class once again. “ don’t make me pull the partition again” 

That seemed to shut up Gallagher long enough for Mickey to get his class involved in some interesting discussion about the lyrical component of the piece, and how the rhythm affected the words. 

10 minutes before class ended, the partition was moved, this time by the psychology freaks one classroom over. “ Mickey, if you make threats in front of my class, I expect you to follow through” Said Gallagher with a challenging smirk and a twinkle in his green eyes. 

“ Don't push it Red, we’re both well aware of what happens when I make good on my threats” taunted Mickey advancing on the ginger professor slowly, like a lion hunting its prey. The atmosphere in both classrooms shifted, suddenly it felt like the tension could be cut by a knife. Everybody was waiting with baited breaths for what would happen next, Ian just laughed “ ok short stack, you managed to intimidate all of our students, you can go back to teaching now”

Mickey was fuming, he hated being made fun of because of his hight, especially from a gigantor. Why oh why did that ginger freak need to keep ruining his classes. 

Ian was having a wonderful morning, he had woken up early enough to run without the sun beating on his skin, his husband looked like an angel in their bed, and the shower he was taking was divine. All that was left was a nice breakfast and for his students to be in a good mood. Gallagher walked into his classroom at 7:50 to get everything set up for his lecture on bipolar disorder and to devise a plan on how to annoy the very grumpy man in the room next door. Talking about bipolar disorder always struck a chord with him, his mom had it and he knew how devastating it was, so he always counteracted the heaviness with jokes and fun activities. 

10 minutes before class ended, he decided to annoy Mickey, he needed to keep this battle going if he was going to make it through the summer semester. So he slid the partition. 

Well, that was fun, Ian thought, nothing better than annoying your short-tempered colleague before lunch with your brother. 

Lip Gallagher, the mechanical engineer professor AKA Ian’s older and obnoxious brother was waiting for him at their usual Tuesday lunch table. “ Hey bro!” Exclaimed Lip, they ordered their meals as they kept filling each other in on their weeks, although they worked on the same campus, being from different departments didn’t allow them much time to socialize outside of their weekly lunches. “ so how’s yours?” he asked “he’s all right actually, 8 am classes have him really grumpy, but its poetry and you know how that gets his rocks off like nothing else”

Lip just quirked an eyebrow “ if that’s the case you must be doing something _really_ wrong” 

Ian just laughed “ if last night is anything to go by…” 

“ for the love of Jesus don’t finish that sentence” Lip interrupted. 

“ yours?” Ian asked, 

“ Mandy’s great man, it’s been three months but she’s still glowing from the birth. 

The baby is doing amazing too, she’s adorable and sweet. Until the sun goes down, and then she’s my worst nightmare” “ I miss my niece, would it be ok if we stop by for dinner on Friday? I know grumpy uncle is also missing his sweet princess Rose” 

After filling Lip in on the fact that Mickey’s classroom was right next to his, and he wanted to annoy him all semester long, the brothers sat scheming about the best ways to drive Mickey up the wall, 

“ so you idiots still don’t tell anyone that you’re married? You know its been years since we left Southside, no one cares here” 

Ian sighed “it's not that Lip, it's just that being married is ours, it's not a fact for girls to coo at, or for dudes to try and make us uncomfortable, it's ours and lord knows we earned it” 

Lip looked at Ian fondly “ yeah I get it, bro, sorry for asking a stupid question” 

They hugged goodbye with the promise to see each other again that weekend and made their ways to opposite sides of the quad. 

“ Honey I’m home!!!!” Yelled Ian as he stepped into their cute little yellow house a few streets from campus.

“ In the kitchen fuck face, cooking your damn dinner”

Ian crept behind his husband, sneaking his arms around the shorter man’s middle, and hooking his chin on his shoulder. “ what are you making Mikhalo?”

Mickey squirmed at the use of his full name “ grilled chicken with mashed potato” 

Ian hummed in his ear “ you’re the best husband ever Mikhalo, you take such good care of me” 

“ Get your giant ass to the table you big psycho freak, we need to talk about you annoying the shit out of me in class” 

Ian laughed in amusement “what about it English nerd, can’t take a bit of teasing now?” “ Oh, it's on Firecrotch, I hope you like being embarrassed in front of your students”. 

After a few ground rules had been set to make sure nothing too wild happened in front of students, both of them had a habit of taking their competitions too far, they changed the topic to their days. 

“ had lunch with Lip today, told him we would be joining them for dinner on Fridayso we could see our niece” 

Mickey’s entire face lit up at the mention of seeing his baby girl,” yeah that's good” he said, Ian smiled at the easy happiness his husband was showing 

“ I love you, you know that, and I’m so happy that even though you don’t always get to say how you’re feeling all the time, I learned how to read it from your eyes” 

Mickey blushed “ shut up you big sap” But his eyes had gone all soft and doe-eyed like they did whenever Ian praised him. 

“ I want to play with you tonight, I want to worship you like the beautiful boy you are, I want to write my own poetry into your skin” 

Mickey just swallowed “ o-ok” he loved Ian like this, all dominant and sweet like he knew what Mickey needed before he did himself. 

“ Go to our room sweetheart, strip and kneel for me, I’ll be there as soon as I finish cleaning up the kitchen. 

Mickey got up without another word, and did as he was told, tonight was not a night for being a brat and pushing boundaries, tonight was about accepting the praise and love his master had to give. 

Mickey had been kneeling for a few minutes when Ian walked in, still wearing his suit, but with his sleeves rolled up showing one of his many tattoos. Mickey’s mouth watered at the sight of his Dom dressed like he owned the world, while he was naked and kneeling at his feet. “ There’s my darling boy, we have barely started and you’re already being so good for me” 

Mickey moaned at the simple praise. Ian started petting his hair to get his attention

“ what’s your color baby?”

“ Green sir” 

“ Ok baby boy, I’ll check in every once in awhile, but I trust you to tell me if things get too much, and to use your nonverbal signals if you can’t speak” 

Mickey had a habit of going non-verbal when he went too deep into subspace, and learning to use the nonverbal signals has been a long difficult road for both of them. 

“yes, sir” answered Mick with his eyes downcast.

Ian took the opportunity that his boy was still speaking to get a feel of how this scene was gonna go 

“ what do you want sweetheart, anything you want is yours today” 

Mickey just whined “ I don’t want to make decisions sir, I just want to please you”

Ian’s heart skipped a beat at his husband's sweetness 

“Such a good sub darling, we can make both of those things happen,” Said Ian in a saccharine tone. 

Mickey let out a content sigh and started to nuzzled Ian’s hard-on through his slacks. 

“ is that what you want baby, for your slutty little mouth to be filled?” 

“ Yes sir please” whined Mickey 

“ Ok my good boy, thank you for letting me know” 

Ian slid his pants and boxers far enough to release himself, but he knew how much Mickey loved how he looked dressed, loved the visual of the power difference.

“ Ok baby, it's all yours, make me come”. 

And boy did Mickey deliver, he sucked and licked and kissed Ian like the fate of the planet depended on it. Ian was in absolute heaven 

“ you’re doing so good baby, you make me feel incredible, what did I ever do to deserve you” 

Mickey looked up at Ian through his lashes, with his beautiful blue eyes watering slightly, it was a beautiful sight. The blue-eyed man put his hands behind his back to signal to his Dom what he wanted, Ian just looked down at him with the sweetest eyes

“ ok baby, I got you” 

in no time, Ian was properly fucking his sub’s mouth “ Such a ah-good mouth baby, your pretty pink lips, look so-look so good warped around me” Ian half spoke half moaned at the man kneeling at his feet. 

It took Ian about 6 more thrusts before he was coming down his baby’s throat. Mickey was moaning like he was the one that came 

“ thank you, baby, that was amazing” said Ian as he was coming down from an earth-shattering orgasm. 

“ you know what would bring me great pleasure right now darling?” 

Mickey just shook his head from where he was leaning against Ian’s thigh. 

“ I would like to make you come as many times as I can before I get hard again, and wring one last orgasm out of you with my cock” 

Mickey looked up with glassy eyes 

“ what do you think of that plan sweetheart” 

all the response Ian got was a desperate cute little whimper. 

“ Up on the bed you get then baby, on your back, I want to see you as you fall apart” As Mickey got into the position that was asked of him, Ian decided to be cruel and add “ don’t hurt that this way I get control of how much stimulation your cock gets” 

Mickey was falling apart, nothing had touched him and he was already a mess, if he could find it in himself to feel anything other than good, he would be mortified. But as it stood, all higher brain function had left the building. 

Ian’s soothing rumbling voice managed to cut through the fog “ lift your legs baby, I want to be able to see all of you” He did as he was told, soon he found himself supporting both of his legs in the crooks of his elbows. “ so pretty honey, all open and trusting, I could do anything and you’d let me, you’re such a wonderful boy” The constant stream of praise only worked to heighten his arousal, his husband was using his praise kink to his full advantage tonight.

Ian wasn’t moving, Mickey knew that his fingers were ready to go, but his mean Dom wasn’t moving any closer. Mickey wriggled his hips and mewled to get his Ian’s attention to where he wanted it, 

“ there’s my slutty baby, I’ll give you my fingers soon, I just love watching you writhe for me” 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the sub, he finally felt fingers inside of himself. Electricity shot through him, “ There it is baby, you’re ok” was all Mickey heard through the white noise taking over his head. Ian never took his three fingers out, he just rubbed and prodded and tapped at his prostate, Mickey felt like lava had replaced his blood, how was it possible that his body was getting hotter when he already felt like he was catching on fire.

Ian kept reassuring and cooing that he was doing an amazing job, and how proud his Dom was of him. The words were his anchor, without them Mickey was sure that he would have floated away by now. 

The torture seemed to go on for ages, but then again, what the hell did Mickey know; Ian felt it before he did 

“ your pretty hole is trying to keep my fingers baby, you’re about to come aren’t you?” Yes, actually, now that he was paying attention, Mickey really was about to come. 

“ go on baby, come on my fingers like a good boy” the sub could do nothing but obey the direct order. 

Coming untouched was always an amazing experience for both of them. Mickey loved how absolutely mind-melting it was, and Ian loved that his baby was so well trained that he came by having his ass played with. 

As Mickey was coming down from being on cloud nine for a second there, he tuned in to what Ian was saying “ I’m almost there sweetheart, one more out of you before I fuck you, you’re doing so good” 

Pride filled Mickey’s chest at the words, and suddenly it didn’t matter that all he wanted to do was cuddle and sleep, he was going to give this to his Dom if it would make him happy.

“ I’m gonna use your favorite beads on you now babe, I know your arms must be getting tired, so how about we let the ropes hold your legs for a little while” 

Voice long gone, Mickey just gave Ian the long blink for “ yes dear god yes” Ian just chuckled at his cheeky sub’s response. 

What Ian loved about moments like this, is that his tough as fuck, punch before asking, Southside husband became this pliant, needy little thing that allowed himself to relay on his husband for everything, no matter how short the session was, Mickey gave himself over completely. The ginger snapped out of his thought in time to check the intricate rope work that now encompassed Mickey’s amazing thighs. “ god Mick, your thighs were sculpted by the gods themselves I swear, how do they manage to be so strong and soft at the same time. They’re a marvel. 

Mickey felt his legs being pulled up to be tied to the headboard. The position created a stretch, but it was so good to be tied down and loved like this, that Mickey easily ignored the discomfort.

“ There you are beautiful, I left your arms free so you could touch me, so please don’t hesitate”. Mickey took the invitation to heart and held on to his husband’s tattooed forearm  “

Stars rising, blooming over the oaks"  whispered Ian, they both knew their tattoos by heart now, having done them together, they had chosen the lines in Mickey’s favorite poem to get etched into their skin, it meant more to them, even than the rings they wore on their fingers. 

Ian got the beads ready as he stroked Mickey’s legs, “ ok love, here’s the first one, I’m gonna go fast, so if you need me to slow down or stop, squeeze my arm three times” Mickey’s mind, which was already fuzzy from subspace and an insane orgasm, managed to screeching halt as soon as Ian slid the first bead inside. 

“ took that so well baby, you’re doing so good, only five more to go yeah?”

Mickey just gave a whiny moan as proof he had heard. Beads two and three went in rather easy, the fingers and the first bead having done their job.

Bead four was a little tougher, Mickey was gasping and mewling as if there wasn’t enough air in the room to fill his lungs. 

“ you look so good baby, your greedy hole just can’t seem to get enough, it looks so pretty stretched around the ball” 

Mickey was close, he was going to come and his world was going to end with it. He wanted the last two beads through, he knew that if Ian was able to slip them in before he came, the orgasm would be 10 times better when Ian pulled them out. 

The fifth bead finally slipped in, and Ian didn’t even let Mickey take a full breath before he was slipping the final and biggest bead in.

“ so good baby, so good” was all Mickey heard, he could tell that Ian was starting to lose it by the way that his words were coming out more gravely and desperate than usual. Without a warning, Ian pulled. All six beads went rushing out of Mickey’s abused hole, and he came, it was so good that it hurt. 

“ I know I say this every time we play with those, but that was the single hottest thing that I have ever seen baby” -“ one of this days I’m going to film you, and you’ll see how amazing your hole looks stuffed to the brim” 

The mere idea of being filmed had Mickey squirming in his bonds. 

“ I’m going to fuck you now sweetheart, the little show had me ready to pound nails” 

Even after all the foreplay, Ian still felt big to Mickey. He just seemed to always stretch Mickey out that little bit more to fill all of the empty spaces. Ian fucked like he did everything else in life, with skill, enthusiasm and a love for making Mickey red in the face. It was over pretty quick, neither of them expected it to last

“ come on ah-baby, I’m coming, and I want you to come with me, can you give me this?”

Blue eyes met green, and for the first time since Mickey went under, the fog lifted a little, and Mickey’s unseeing eyes, became clear. He wanted to scream that yes he would, he would do anything if it meant that Ian would keep looking at him like that. Like he was the reason good things happened, like nothing else mattered as long as Mickey was in his husband's arms. As it stood though, his voice had gone into its box, because it just didn’t seem to want to come out, so instead, Mickey whined and whimpered excitedly enough for Ian to understand that yes he would indeed come with him. All it took was three more powerful thrust for both men to fly off the edge together. After a few seconds of enjoying his orgasm, Ian came back to himself to finish taking care of his beautiful submissive, he undid the ropework quickly with practiced ease. “ there you go sweetheart, you’re all free now, you did so good for me” Whispered Ian as he massaged feeling back into Mickey’s soft thighs. Next, Ian grabbed the rag that he had put beside the bed before the scene started, and started to clean his husband softly but efficiently. 

Mickey had honest to god passed out and seen heaven. He was drifting back to earth when he started feeling his sweet husband cleaning both their cum off his overworked body. As soon as the rag touched his hole he could help but moan at the over- sensitized sensation, truth is that he loved overstimulation, it gave him a sense of having no say on what happened to his body. 

Ian caught on to the reaction, but instead of encouraging it, he merely shushed Mickey “ its ok sweet boy, we’re done, for now, maybe next time we’ll play some more” Mickey was massaged all over with sweet-smelling oil, he was fed some apples and chocolate, and even some apple juice, all the while being showered with praise. “ you did wonderfully, your body is a piece of art Mickey, I love all of you” Mickey eventually fell asleep comfortable and safe cuddled in his husband’s arms. 

The alarm went off way too early again, why won’t anyone shut it off! Was Mickey’s first thought, he didn’t want to get out of bed, he didn’t want to face his students after a night of play like last nights, he didn’t even want to see Ian right now. 

‘Oh no’ was Mickey’s though immediately after. 

The only time that he didn’t want to see Ian in the morning was when he was dropping. The bad thoughts started to invade his brain, how could anyone want a sub that was this much work, the aftercare from last night would have been enough for anyone else, he was just broken. 

His students would know, and they would laugh at how pathetic he was. Of course, this is the day that Ian had a department breakfast and wasn’t here to talk him down. 

Mickey knew that he couldn’t stop his day for a drop, so he got ready and went to class anyway. As soon as everyone was seated, he announced that he was feeling like absolute shit, so everyone had to pick one line from the poem they were analyzing and come up with an in-depth analysis of why that line was what it was. 

It was a tough assignment and not one that he would normally give this early on in the semester, but he needed the quiet. 

The noise in the next room started with loud music, quickly followed by the sounds of laughter and balls being thrown at the partition.

Ian was fucking dead, today was just not the day for this. As soon as the dividing wall was slid over, the psych class caught sight of Mickey’s fuming face, they all retreated to their desks, the balls were left on the floor, the music was turned off 

“ what the hell is this Gallagher, you’re supposed to be teaching a class, not throwing a goddamn party!” 

“ Aw Mickey, don’t get so upset, we were just demonstrating that anxiety is nothing more than loud music taking over your head”

“ we'll knock it the fuck off please Ian” 

at the mention of his first name, Ian jumped off his desk 

“ everything all right?” He whispered to his husband with real concern in his voice, Mickey didn’t use his first name in front of students very often, and now it seemed like a cry for help. 

Mickey didn’t answer, his icy blue eyes told Ian everything he needed to know. His sweet baby was dropping fast.

“ how long?” He asked 

“ since this morning, but you were gone and I didn’t want to bother you, I’m sorry” Mickey was ashamed of his weakness, he should be able to call his Dom anytime, but instead he had snapped at him. 

Ian saw this, the shame and guilt and pain flashing through his boy’s eyes. 

“ its ok darling, you’re so good, you did nothing wrong” cooed Ian, only for Mickey’s ears. 

They were far enough away from any students that no one could hear what they were saying, and Ian was sure that from the outside it looked like they were discussing something serious. 

Ian knew what he had to do, sadly he could do none of it in the middle of class, so instead what he did was turn back to both classes

“ as half of you know, and half of you are about to find out, professor Milkovich here doesn’t feel very well, so what we’re gonna do is make these two classrooms one giant one for the day. Poetry, keep doing what you’re doing, and abnormal, you guys write a reflection on the anxiety is like music analogy”

Looking back at Mickey, Ian could tell that his eyes were getting glassy, never a good sign for a dropping sub, it meant that they were heading into an awful headspace. 

“ Hey honey, can you listen to me please, we can’t leave the classroom, but let's continue this conversation by your desk ok?”

Ian saw that Mickey was doing his best to tune in, so he continued 

“ That way I can provide a wall between you and the students” 

Mickey just nodded and started to move back towards his desk. Ian leaned back on the desk with his hands in his pockets and his back to the students. He asked Mickey to stand right in front of him. “ All right baby, first things first, you’re safe here, it's only you and me, and we’ve got this. All I need is for you to let me take your hand” 

Mickey did as instructed, Ian placed the offered hand on his left forearm, the one that held the poetry line. Ian repeated the poem ad nauseam until it looked like his husband was returning to himself. 

“ There you go Mickey, you’re always safe with me, I love you” Ian turned back to the class,

“ ok children, there isn’t much time left, so I’m letting you go early, scram” Everyone ran out of the classroom, it was rare that professors let them out early, they were for sure going to enjoy the fuck out of their free morning.

As soon as everyone was out of the classroom Ian spoke again 

“ Mickey my precious boy, we need to move this to my office ok? I want to feed you some fruit and cuddle the shit outta you that ok?” Mickey just nodded. 

Fuck, Ian thought this was bad, Mickey hadn’t dropped since the first few times they played. As soon as they got into Ian’s office, he made sure to lock his door and closed his drapes, no one needed to see what was about to go down. 

Ian removed his button-down quick, as he fetched chocolate and juice that he kept in his fridge for exactly this kind of situation. After he had everything set up, he approached his husband slowly and surely, as if not to spook him. He unbuttoned his top carefully. As soon as they were both naked from the waist up, Ian sat down and let Mickey curl up on his lap. 

“ there you are my baby, you’re so good for telling me when you were dropping, even If you felt like the timing sucked, it didn’t, you did so good in class, keeping your eyes and ears on me” Ian soothed as he stroked Mickey’s hair. 

He kept his breathing steady for Mickey to have something to mimic. They had found out early on, that skin on skin contact did wonders to soothe Mickey, and Ian was giving him just that. It took about an hour of eating and listening to the praise for Mickey to come back to himself enough that he could speak. 

“ you’re not mad at me? I dropped even with all the aftercare, I disturbed both of our classes, and I made you worry” 

Ian just sighed, it was times like this that he wanted to go back in time and beat every piece of shit that ever told Mickey he didn’t deserve love 

“ no honey, I’m not mad. We all need different aftercare, you told me when you were dropping instead of keeping it to yourself, and we all needed a quiet day, so it turned out perfect” 

Mickey nodded and laid his head back down on Ian’s chest. “ I wanna go home and bake cookies and watch friends, can we please?”

“ Anything for you my angel” 

They fell asleep that night with a belly full of cookies and tangled limbs. 

Every once in awhile, Mickey would surprise them both and wake up to do yoga before Ian went on his morning run. He changed quickly, grabbed his yoga mat, and left a note on his pillow:

_good morning Firecrotch, I just wanted to remind you of how much I love you and appreciate you, and also, today the empire strikes back, its war bitch._

_P.S I went to yoga so see you in class, love you!_

Ian woke up slowly and reached out towards Mickey only to find a cold bed and a note on the pillow. Ian just smirked at the note, his husband was on, and the war would be glorious. He shot a quick email to his class to bring as many bouncy balls as they could find. 

He put his hair in the perfect coiff that he knew made Mickey would want to run his hands through. He wore the green button down that Mickey had given him a few years ago for his birthday, the one that _looked_ _ so good, I just had to rip a few buttons Ian  _ and a pair of his tightest jeans that showed off his ass like no other. If he didn’t know that Mickey was fighting dirty too, he would have felt bad for stooping so low to win a stupid war. 

He got to his classroom with two minutes to spare, getting ready to fuck with his husband had taken more time than he had anticipated. 

As soon as he got there, Ian noticed two things at once, the first one being how absolutely ridiculously hot his husband looked in his navy button-down, black slacks the hugged his ass and thighs, and his pair of thick black-rimmed glasses that he wore when he wanted to drive Ian crazy. 

“ Nice to see you this morning Mikhalo, may I ask why for fuck's sake the partition is missing?” Ian's asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

“ well dear professor Gallagher, I predicted the possibility of you being an annoying dick this morning and decided to remove the temptation before your daily game of racketball distracted my class” replied his husband with a shit-eating grin; fucker knew what Ian had planned. Not like it mattered, Ian would just come up with a better plan in no time. 

The students were a little weirded out by the lack of clear distinctions between classes, but they took it all in stride. 

“ How are you feeling this morning Mickey,” asked one of the students. 

“ a lot better thanks, Gallagher here, was a good friend and made sure that I got home ok” replied Mickey while rubbing the back of his neck mindlessly. 

“ All right class” both professors started, both classes laughed, the professors looked at each other with fire in their eyes. 

“ Today we will be discussing the 6th line in your poem “  Stars rising, blooming over the oaks .”I know that I skipped a few lines, but I just really felt like discussing the importance of this one today so just bear with me. Ian’s ears perked up as soon as he heard his line. Mickey was pulling out the big guns here. Ian couldn’t listen to Mickey’s passionate ramblings about this poem without turning into a gigantic ginger pile of goo on the floor, and now he was supposed to not do that in front of two classes of students. 

Revenge was simple but just as tasty. His class was scheduled to be working on team projects anyway, so he was going to take the time to grade some papers, he took the opportunity to play music while he was at it. 

As soon as the first few bars of “Your Song” by Elton John started playing on the other side of the classroom, Mickey almost whimpered. 

This fucker, he was playing their first dance, their song of more than 15 years. He knew what it did to Mickey, he knew that it turned him all plaint and needy, and he was doing it anyway. 

“ you know, this song was my first dance at my wedding,” he said to his class but loud enough for Ian to hear. 

He saw the flush bring out the beautiful freckles in his husband’s cheeks. 

“ didn’t know you were married,” said one of his students. Mickey just smiled, a small private smile “ yeah” he said, “for 10 years now” he lifted his hand for the class to notice that he did indeed have a small gold band on his ring finger. 

“ what’s she like?” inquired one of the students

Mickey just laughed “ kinda bulky to be a she to be honest with you guys” 

He didn’t always come out to his students, but this class had gotten very close to what with having classes every day and all, that he felt like it was ok to talk about himself a little. 

His class laughed at his stupid way of coming out 

“ what’s he like then professor?” 

By this time, both classes and Ian all had their attention trained on Mickey. 

“ well, he’s tall first of all, although compared to me, everyone’s tall. He’s loud and annoying most of the time, but we grew up together, so I guess I got used to it. He comes from a huge family of obnoxious people that will take you in no questions asked. His smile lights up a room and its impossible not to like him ” 

Mickey finished his speech, all the girls swooning, and all the boys had their jaws on the floor 

“ so he’s Southside too? ” Asked a skinny nerdy guy that sat at the back of abnormal psychology and nearly never spoke 

“ born and bred,” said Mickey, the kid just gave a sigh of relief. 

Both professors looked at him in confusion “it's just that I’m Southside too, and I was so scared to come out cause no one that comes outcomes out of Southside alive, but you did, and you found love, and that’s just amazing” 

Mickey’s heart melted, and looking at Ian, he could tell that he wasn’t fairing much better. “ I won’t lie to you kid, it wasn’t easy and it was rarely fun, but coming out set me free in ways that nothing else could have” Said Mickey, 

“ we both have office hours if you ever want to talk Dean, we both know what it's like” “ wait, you’re Southside as well professor G?” 

“ Yep,” said Ian offering no further insight into the topic. 

All right, enough mushy shit for one class; let's focus on some poetry. 

First of all, would the people the analyzed this line for last week's assignment please tell us what you wrote. 

A girl named Sabrina stood up “ I believe this line to be fairly straight forward, the author is describing the scenery of the place” 

Gabe spoke up “ I don’t think so, there is nothing simple about this poem, he’s describing their relationship, when everything gets to be too much, the author will retreat into the calmness of his lover's arms to find peace. 

“ I always thought that it referred to his lover’s body,” said Ian as he walked around his desk to the front of the now combined class. 

He recited the line to better state his point “Understand I will quietly slip away from the noisy crowd when I see the pale stars rising, blooming over the oaks. 

“ you see, the way I see it, the author isn't talking about him slipping away from a party when there’s too much noise, I think he’s telling his lover that sometimes he will want to disappear into the sanctuary that his lover’s body will bring him. The pale starts being his lover, blooming over the dark oaks which are symbols for his anxiety”. Mickey knew that Ian had taken that from his favorite interpretation of this poem, but hearing Ian talk about his body like this always made a shiver run down his spine” 

“ Thank you, Gallagher, that was quite insightful for someone who has no interest in poetry” snapped Mickey to hide his shaky voice. 

“ I will have you know professor grumpy pants, I once dated an English major in college, and I had to learn poetry as to not be outdone” Mickey laughed, remembering all the time that Ian recited poetry to him without understanding the meaning. 

“ I see,” said Mickey, “ well by all means finish the poem than” 

Ian just smirked “ by following the theme of the author worshipping his lover’s body in the poem, the second stanza 

“I'll pursue the solitary pathways of the twilit meadows with only this one dream. You come too. ” 

It is way less innocent than we all might think. The author is talking about finding new ways to bring his partner pleasure, places that haven’t been explored, and therefore solitary. And he ends the poem in a romantic yet brazen way, asking his lover to 

“ come too” The class sat there in shock at the interpretation of the poem. 

Ian just rolled up his sleeves and started walking back to his desk. “ wait!” Exclaimed one girl, “ you just read your tattoo” Ian just smiled down at his forearm ” “ Stars rising, blooming over the oaks .” He read aloud as he traced the words. “ “Yeah, I got this tattooed the day I got married” Although I have felt the words since the first time I heard them when I was 13. 

This was oversharing day because both classes were getting an earful of information they didn’t need to know, but apparently, their professors couldn’t get it out fast enough. Before Ian could keep oversharing, class time was over. “ everyone please read over the poem one more time and tell me the influences that the times had on this poet, look through a scope please” Mickey started packing up his shit as soon as the class started leaving, but he hung around waiting for Ian. 

“ almost got carried away there Mr. Gallagher.” 

“ you’re one to talk, you basically shared your whole life story with these losers” Mickey scoffed “it was your fault for playing our song, you know what that shit does to me” 

Ian just laughed and bumped him on the shoulder. 

Both of them were too tired to cook dinner that night, so they ordered Chinese food and sat down on the couch to wait for it. All of a sudden Ian sprung from the couch and ran to the record player. “ may I have this dance” He said offering his hand to Mickey. Instead of answering Mickey simply got up and put his left hand on his husband's shoulder and his right intertwined with Ian’s 

_Isn’t it funny this feeling inside_

_Not one of those you can easily hide_

_Don’t got much money, but boy if I did_

_I’d buy a big house where we both could live_

Ian sang in a soft, melodious tone. They danced and twirled and held each other and marveled at the life they had built from nothing. 

The knock on the door broke the spell, Ian went to open the door while Mickey went to get his wallet from their dresser. “ Hello professor Gallagher” 

_oh, good_ thought Mickey, one of Ian’s students was delivering their food. 

Ian would engage them in conversation and they would never get to fucking eat, and Mickey was fucking hungry. 

He approached the door to thank the young man and ask him to leave, to his surprise it was actually Gabe, one of his students. Gabe looked confused for a second, 

“ professor Milkovich?”

Told you to call me Mickey, Gabe, "professor" makes me sound stuffy

“ Hey!” exclaimed Ian, he loved the title, he had worked damn hard to be a professor, and like hell would he let anyone forget it. 

“ Sorry babe, didn’t mean to insult you like that” smiled Mickey, totally forgetting they had company. 

They both felt a pair of eyes on them and blushed furiously when they saw Gabe gaping at them 

“ holy fuck, that’s like the cutest shit I’ve ever seen” 

Ian just snorted at the comment, paid and shut the door behind Gabe’s retreating form. “ tomorrow’s the day” said Mickey as he opened the containers of take out“ yeah?” asked Ian with a grin “ yeah, you ready to blow their young minds with our hotness?” replied Mickey with a smirk. 

Every semester that he taught this class he assigned a day for the class to pair up and do a dramatic reading of the poem however they interpret the words. Mickey usually didn’t participate in the activity, he felt it would be weird to be reciting the poem to anyone but Ian, but this semester Ian was right next door. 

“ fuck yeah baby, I love when you speak lyrical poetry to me” 

Mickey just laughed at his husband's goofiness and went back to eating. 

The next day, they walked into class at the same time, something they usually avoided doing to keep up appearances, but given that they wouldn’t be able to hide the heat and meaning the words held when they performed, they figured it really didn’t matter. 

“ Class, today Poetry 350 has a special treat for all of us,” said Ian “ they will be doing dramatic readings of the wonderful poem Mickey here has chosen for them, and given that you guys are as much experts on the poem by now, as the English geeks, I wanted to give you all the opportunity to participate” Ian’s class half laughed, half cheered. A few pairs even approached Ian to get a copy of the poem to perform. 

Mickey seriously loved this activity. His students were passionate and it showed, some were reciting to a lost lover, others to a new love, some even to a love that hadn’t appeared yet. It was all beautiful and breathtaking. Ian’s students decided to put their own abnormal psychology spin on the words and one couple recited the poem as if one person was the moon and the others the stars, that one managed to bring some humor to the hauntingly beautiful words. 

Once all the groups were done, Maria, a girl in Mickey’s class spoke:

“ Mickey, why don’t you show us how it’s done? It's your favorite poem after all…” Mickey pretended to think about it 

“ Alright, he said, but I need a partner”

knowing what was coming, Ian rolled up the sleeves of his button-down past his elbow so that his tattoo was showing. 

“ yo, Gallagher get your enormous ginger ass over here and read with me” Ian played the part of confused and reluctant expertly, but soon gave in “ fine professor Milkovich, but just try not to swoon too hard 

” Mickey scoffed “ as if I would ever swoon at your ugly mug” 

As soon as they were standing in front of each other, with scant inches separating them, the air around them crackled with electricity. Mickey took a deep breath before starting, this had been his wedding vows to the man standing before him, and he couldn’t help getting a little emotional every time he recited the words. 

“ Understand…” he began but got lost in his husband’s eyes soon after, so Ian picked up “ I’ll slip quietly away from the noisy crowd” they were both smiling like idiots when Mickey continued the verse “ When I see the pale stars rising, blooming over the oaks” Ian wanted to reach out, but he held himself back, this was Mickey’s game and he wasn’t about to ruin it for him, so he spoke instead, in his deep throaty rumble, that never failed to make Mickey’s knees buckle a little “ I’ll pursue solitary pathways” it was Mickey’s line next, “ through the twilit meadows,” said Mickey breaking eye contact with Ian to watch his fingers dance over the words” they both heard the classes gasp in unison. All 60 students have been enthralled by the performance up to this point, the heat and the tension had them all at the edge of their seats, and more than a few of them turned on, but seeing Mickey stroke Ian’s tattoo made everything click into place. Ian finished the last line of the poem by placing his own hand on Mickey’s neck “ with only one dream: you come too” they stood there foreheads touching, eyes closed and breathing hard as if they had just ran a marathon, not recited a short poem. The class was shocked into speechlessness. Mickey broke the hold first “ well class, that was it for today, remember that class is over next week, so if you need any help from either one of us, now is the time to do it” He turned back to Ian with a wide grin on his lips and a look in his eye that Ian knew to mean “ did I do good?” instead of answering with words, Ian just took his husband in his arms and gave him a crushing hug. The students laughed at the display, 

“so professor G, you’re the husband then? asked Maria 

“ the only lucky one to call this man mine” Answered Ian without looking away from Mickey’s radiant blue eyes. Soon the class started to filter out,“ that was so good baby, you did so good for me” whispered Ian while standing in between Mickey’s legs. The compliment just made the raven-haired man duck his head and smile dopey at the ground “ I’m glad you liked it, it's always exciting speaking the words to you, it feels like it did the first time” Ian just stroked his cheek and gave him a sweet peck on the lips “let's go home honey, we have dinner with Lip and Mandy later tonight” 

**Author's Note:**

> This Poem is a masterpiece, or at least I think so, but then again, I don't know all that much about poetry.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
